ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Rodan: The Animated Series
Rodan: The Animated Series (Japanese: 空ロダンの巨大モンスターキング'' Sora Rodan no Kyodai Monsutākingu'', Giant Monster King of the Skies Rodan) is an American-Japanese cartoon science fiction series created by Christopher Yost. It is based off characters from the Godzilla franchise created by Toho. The show is based on the 1956 kaiju film, Rodan. Plot 60 years after Japan was attacked by two giant pteranodon Kaiju nicknamed Rodan, a nest was found near Mount Aso as when other giant monsters and aliens appear to wreak havoc as a new Rodan emerges from Mt. Aso and spread his wings as he protects Japan from other threats. Characters Protagonists *Dr. Ishiro Kawamura - a scientist. *Miyako - Ishiro's wife *Kenji Abe - a Geologist at the University of Tokyo who often works with Ishiro *HEAT Antagonists *Mitsuo Katagiri - the head of government agency Crisis Control Intelligence, which seeks to eliminate all Kaiju, which they see as a threat to Japan. *Shinzo Mafune - a Japanese scientist who was famous for his research on marine mammals. *Akira Yuki - *S.C.A.L.E. - an eco-terrorist organization that want to free all Kaiju. *Yog - an amoeba-like alien being. Supporting Characters *Frank Kingston - Ishiro's mentor Monsters *Rodan - a giant irradiated pteranodon kaiju and the offspring of the two Rodans that attacked Japan in 1956. *Meganulon - giant prehistoric insect nymphs. These creatures also appeared in 1956, prior to the Rodan Incident. *Meganula - the adult form of Meganulon. *Maguma - a giant walrus, and one of earth's few naturally occurring Kaiju. *Gigan - a cyborg-enhanced alien kaiju from Space Hunters M. *Hagane Squadron - several large mecha created in part by CCI and other governments to defend Japan and the world against kaiju. **MOGUERA - a large humanoid mecha. **DRACU - a flying mecha built by the EU. She resembles a robotic bat armed with a large variety of sound-based weapons. Her name stands for D'''efence and '''Reconnaissance, 'A'erial 'C'ombat 'U'nit. *Baragon - a giant horned burrowing reptile from the Mesozoic era. *Kumonga - a giant mutant spider from Sogell Island. *Kamacurus - giant mutant mantises. *Titanosaurus - a giant aquatic dinosaur that was discovered by a Japanese scientist named Shinzo Mafune who placed him under mind control. *Gezora - a giant mutant cuttlefish. *Ganimes - a giant mutant stone crab. *Kamoebas - a giant mutant turtle. *Varan - an ancient reptile from the Cenozoic Era that has the ability to glide, similar to that of Draco lizards. *Manda - an ancient dragon-like monster and guardian of the Mu Empire. *Beetra - an mutant kaiju that is half-reptile and half-snail. It was created by French and Japanese scientists only to escape and attack Sendai and Nagoya. *Matango - humans mutated by a fungi into animal-fungus hybrids. *Redmoon - a draconic pegasus-like alien *Erabus - Redmoon's mate. She resembles a more traditional pegasus. *Anguirus - a ankylosaurus mutated by the same nuclear bomb that created Godzilla. *Gorosaurus - a giant therapod dinosaur related to the allosaurus. *Godzilla - a giant radioactive dinosaur born from atomic radiation and the successor of the first creature that attacked Tokyo in 1954. He is nicknamed the King of the Monsters due to being the most destructive kaiju on Earth. *Dogora - jellyfish-like aliens from outer space. *Megaguirus - an extremely large mutant Meganula that can function as a queen to Meganula swarms. Episodes Cast English *Narrator - Idris Elba Production The series was first announced on September 2014, a few months after the premiere of Godzilla (2014) Gallery Rodan64.jpg|Rodan Godzilla.jp - Baragon 2001.jpg|Baragon Kamacuras.jpg|Kamacurus Godzilla Final Wars - 3-9 Kumonga!.png|Kumonga Gigan72.jpg|Gigan Anguirus.jpg|Anguirus Megaguirus2.jpg|Megaguirus TOMG - Titanosaurus.jpg|Titanosaurus Gezora.jpg|Gezora Ganimes.jpg|Ganimes Kamoebas Roars.jpg|Kamoebas DAM - Varan.jpg|Varan Godzilla.jpeg|Godzilla Trivia *Toho has confirmed that Godzilla will appear on the show due to both his popularity and to promote Shin Godzilla, although his 2003/KiryuGoji design is used here. Category:Godzilla Category:Cartoon Network Category:Toho Category:Anime Category:Tokusatsu Category:Giant Monsters Category:Kaiju Category:Anime-influenced animation Category:Japanese series Category:Science fiction Category:American series Category:35Baragon's ideas